


Free To Fall

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Adam Milligan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Michael, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: As Adam leaves with the slowest pace possible, he once again admires the old housekeeper for actually speaking a name and not talking about a human being as if about a pet. Michael, he said.So that’s his name.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Free To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy!!!
> 
> I always wanted to try my hand at Omegaverse. Can't say I know a whole lot about it but it's a fun trope to explore with the social implications and the biological possibilities so I wanted to start this. I probably need a break from my current WIPs. Life still isn't easy for me and for any of us but I plan to write as much as I can because I love being here and receiving nice comments under which I can chat with mutuals! :D
> 
> Thanks for all the support you give me. <333

It’s overwhelming, the way how everything goes fast. 

Adam for his own part sticks to a corner, accepts condolences and watches all the people swarming the house and painting his vision in shades of dark grey, midnight blue and black. He never gave it much thought before but now that he thinks, it seems rather meaningless to wear one’s best clothes with a strict color code so solemn on such a day. He briefly wonders if seeing white all around would do him any better. Would it make him believe his brother’s soul is contentedly on its way to Heaven? Would it lift his mood a bit at least? Would the people feel more than this apparent indifference that never can be hidden behind any pretense of care or any mask of sadness they sloppily put on? 

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care. The thoughts are just there in his head probably by the command of his very own subconscious in an attempt to keep him from turning the same bitter truth in his mind and driving himself crazy. It’s crazy in itself how the human mind and body manage to ache and hurt simultaneously before the concept of death as if a part of said human has been cut off with a butcher’s knife. Adam has never been big on religious affairs. He never sat and questioned the matters of the afterlife. Not even when his mother passed away. It brought him nothing but pain. So he didn’t push himself. The only thing he knew that day was that his mom was gone and Adam would never see her again. Now… Today, he is in a similar state. The only thing he knows is that his brother is gone. Adam will never see Dean again. 

The thought makes something in his chest shatter. 

Around him, among the sea of macabre colors, Adam can see Sam openly letting tears run down his cheeks with his shoulders sunken between his crying mother and wife. Jessica has a hand on his knee as if trying to keep him focused on the moment, to let him know he is here with them. The young woman accompanies her husband’s tears with her silent sobs. It’s okay. No one will pay any mind to a Beta and his Omega showing weakness in public. Mary, the mate of the eldest Alpha, is expected to be a little more in control of herself.  _ Sickening. _ On a day she mourns her child these people keep glancing at her and hiding their hurried whispers under her wails. She is both one of the elders of the family and an Omega who lost an offspring thus in a dilemma, they say.  _ What does it matter? _ What does it matter, today more than any other day, that Mary holds a slightly higher position than others in the family? What does it matter that she is an Omega? Everyone can take all their facts and thoughts and shove them up their asses for all Adam cares. This woman is human. She lost her son. She is in pain. There’s nothing more to it. Her mourning needs to be respected, not inspected and criticized. Why can’t people understand this simple truth? 

With a sigh, Adam rises to his feet. Jessica notices him so he signs her to keep an eye on Mary and call him if she needs help. Adam brought the few kinds of medicine they use for rapid tranquilization knowing someone in the family would need a prescription today. Maybe in her drug induced sleep, Mary will be left alone to freely dream of her older son and cry for him. 

Quietly, Adam walks up the stairs. He doesn’t pay any mind to people questioningly looking at him on his way to the third floor where all the bedrooms are located. He hates all of the distant relatives and the neighbours at this moment. It feels more like they are here to invade their house rather than share their pain. The last thing Adam wants is to deal with them. Especially when his family is so distraught and in need of help. Adam needs to keep himself somewhat together. His father, the Alpha of the family, is forced to maintain a straight face and regulate the funeral affairs. Technically speaking, Adam is the next oldest Alpha now with Dean gone so he is expected to take care of the Betas and Omegas. As much as he hates the stereotypes and the unjust social system based on them, he can’t just leave everyone to suffer just to rebel to all that. As a doctor, he must help all he can. As the only family member who is in a relatively better state, he needs to make sure others aren’t totally killing themselves in grief. They all loved Dean. It was sudden, too much speed on an empty road at night when another car appeared unexpectedly and just like that, Dean was gone. It’s probably unfair too. Still, Adam must stand strong for his family while he can. Not because he is an Alpha. Not because he is a doctor. Because he is Adam and because Dean wouldn’t have wanted him to rip himself apart sobbing anyway. 

He reaches his destination too soon. So he allows himself a moment to stop in front of the door and just breathe before carefully letting himself in. The blinds are still closed just like this morning. The bedroom is dimly lit by a bedside lamp Adam used to see what he was doing then left on so the man on the bed wouldn’t wake up in the dark.  _ As if his life itself isn’t dark right now. _

Slowly, he walks over and sits on the same chair he sat on this morning as he watched over the crying man after he managed to get a pill and a sip of water in him. He draws in a slow breath, letting his eyes travel around the room. He can see a picture of Dean and his mate on the bedside table closest to him. Then there is the closet door left ajar to reveal a collection of leather jackets on one side and a few shirts on the other. There is a cold mug still half full on the desk as though Dean just left a few minutes ago after a hasty shower having awoken late again. There is even an old band shirt and a pair of sweatpants folded on the empty side of the bed likely put there by the mate unaware Dean wouldn’t return to wear them again. 

With his eyes already so close, Adam finds himself letting them fall on the other occupant of the room probably trying to wrestle himself awake in his dreams from his uneasy sleep he was forced in. This method is Adam’s least favorite. Still, seeing how the man has been in an unstable state since he heard about Dean even going so far as to try self-harm, there wasn’t much else to do. First thing when he arrived this morning, Adam came to check on the man and spent almost two hours putting him to sleep then changing the bandages on his wrists he tried to peel off with his nails. Meanwhile Sam told Adam all about how Dean returned from a vacation he went with his friends and brought a mate with him. It was six months ago. Dean was happy which was enough reason to welcome his mate into the family. Their Alpha approved of the man too after Dean talked to his father to explain how he mated a young and healthy Omega that spent his life raising his brothers and wanted a nice family life with Dean. Adam felt nauseous listening to all that. He felt worse and worse for the man whose name he didn’t know. 

And now that he thinks of that, he still doesn’t know. 

No one saw it necessary to tell Adam this man’s name. Calling him  _ Dean’s mate _ or  _ the Omega _ was enough for everyone in this house. To admit, Adam also didn’t think to ask but only because he was busy trying to make sure the shallow grazes on the thin wrists weren’t actually dangerous nor infected. After that, he was immediately called downstairs to see his father and the closed coffin with Dean’s picture. Despite all that, he still mentally berates himself for not thinking to ask. He asked when the man last ate, even thought to ask for allergies then scribbled down a note for the cook to keep suitable food in hand. But he didn’t ask for a name.  _ How stupid. _ How is he supposed to address this patient if the man opens his eyes right now? 

He doesn’t have time to find out. The door is quietly opened just as Adam reaches over to fix the comforter. When he raises his head, he finds Bobby gesturing to talk to him outside. As expected. “Your father is waiting to talk to you in the drawing room downstairs, son. I think it’s about Michael.” Adam furrows his brows in confusion. Most likely seeing through his expression, Bobby points at the closed bedroom door.  _ Ah. _ As expected indeed. An unmated Omega in a house that doesn’t belong to their family is a matter that needs to immediately be handled. 

As Adam leaves with the slowest pace possible, he once again admires the old housekeeper for actually speaking a name and not talking about a human being as if about a pet. Michael, he said. 

_ So that’s his name. _

* * *

John Winchester has always been a strict father and an even stricter Alpha. It’s no surprise to Adam that the man would want to get rid of Michael as soon as possible. No, that was expected. What Adam didn’t think would happen is to hear the words he hates the most.  _ Auction center _ . His father, his Alpha, this man is actually-

“As we couldn’t trace any family of the Omega, he will need to be taken there. We had Ellen check on him the other day when he cut himself. She said the wounds aren’t anything serious. It was the best he could do with a pen he found on the bedside table and without knowing the correct method. He only grazed his skin a bit. She said he would be in good shape physically in a few days at most. Bobby said you took a look this morning and put him to sleep. You said he is okay too. I can’t afford to wait any longer, son. You know I hate meddling with those filthy places as well but the matter must be taken care of as soon as possible. Housing an unmated Omega that isn’t related to us by blood is a disgrace as you know. His claiming mark must already be fading. He won’t be sent back.”

_ He won’t be sent back. _

That easy? 

Adam thinks about his mother. She used to sit by his bed, caressing his hair every night. You aren’t like your mother, she would say thinking Adam was asleep every night.  _ I thank God for that with every breath I take, my baby. You won’t be bought or sold like me. You are the son of a prestigious Alpha. You will grow up with everything you could ask for presented to you. No one will look down on you nor will they order you around. You will be allowed to go to school and to do what you want. You will always have a family. No one will take your freedom. _ She would lean down to place a kiss on his temple then go back downstairs to her own room on the same floor as the house personnel. Some nights Adam would squeeze his small fists around the sheets and swear to himself to save her from there one day. It was more than what a bought Omega belonging to an Alpha with other mates was ever given. Adam cried himself to sleep countless times just because of that fact. 

Hate meddling with those filthy places, huh?  _ Is that why you bought an Omega when you already had one legally married to you? Is that why you want to hurriedly sell your dead son’s mate who is half dead himself grieving while you sit here sipping your drink without a single tear?  _

“I disagree. That would be open disrespect to Dean’s memory for starters. This is his mate we are talking about, father. It’s his home here as much as it’s ours and-” Of course, Adam isn’t allowed to finish. As always. 

“It would be his home  _ if _ he had children. Or if he was carrying one for that matter.-” The man hands a folder to Adam without blinking. “-his test results arrived today. Dean was coming home from a work trip that day as you know. There is no possibility a blood test would miss a pregnancy that far along.” 

Adam bites the inside of his cheek so hard, the taste of copper spreads to one side of his mouth immediately. “You learned your son died in a car accident and the first thing you did was to take a blood sample from his mate to check if there was anything to prevent you from selling him? That’s- Father housing and feeding a single man is nothing with the wealth of our family. This is ridiculous! You all said Dean loved-” 

Another reason to be furious presents itself right at that moment. Adam’s eyes somehow find the top of the paper. 

_ S. Michael _

Not W. Not Winchester. Dean didn’t get married. They didn’t have a wedding. That’s why Adam didn’t hear of Michael until today. That’s why he didn’t see the pictures or any kept items from a wedding he wasn’t invited to. There simply wasn’t one.  _ How? Why? Did Dean- _

“I see you noticed it finally, Adam. On a normal basis, you would be right. I wouldn’t be so heartless. But you see, this Omega already comes from there. Who knows how many owners he had before Dean? I only accepted to allow him into my house because Dean promised he wasn’t so blindly in love to marry a random bought Omega. This one was already going to get sent back once Dean got tired of him unless he conceived of course which, thankfully and as you can see, didn’t happen. Now that Dean is gone, we can’t keep him.”

With the sudden wave of blind rage, Adam tears the folder itself right along with the papers inside and throws them at his father’s feet. “My mom was a bought Omega.”

“Not from an auction center. It was her own Alpha who gave her to me. She was pure. This one, I don’t know. And be careful with your tone, Adam. You might be the only Alpha among my heirs but I am still young, still strong, still your Alpha. Unless you want to try to rip my throat now and take my place, son.” The man leans back on his seat with twisted pride at having an Alpha heir unafraid of attracting his rage. It only makes Adam seriously consider the last offer for a split second. He draws in a breath and relaxes his stance. 

“That settles it then. You are to take the Omega to the auction center first thing in the morning tomorrow. Don’t let your  _ ideas _ cloud your head and do your duty as the future Alpha of Winchesters. I don’t want a fight under my roof especially on a day of mourning for my family.” 

With that, Adam stomps away making sure to slam the door after himself. 

* * *

Jessica finds him outside, sitting on a wooden bench next to the fountain Sam and Dean had built as a birthday gift for Mary two years ago. Adam puts out his cigarette with the heel of his shoe then kicks the butt away once the young woman approaches him. He can’t find it in himself to care about the disgusting chemicals entering his body today. It’s the only thing that can calm his nerves a bit after another impressively original display of bigotry and hypocrisy from his father. 

“Michael is awake. Balthazar made food for him as you asked. Can you please check on things?” The woman looks not much different than Michael did a few hours ago when Adam last saw the man. With a slow motion, he gets on his feet and follows her inside without commenting on her state. 

Once back in the bedroom, Adam finds it nicely lit and warm with the thermostat working. Michael is sitting up against two pillows likely worn out after the terrible couple of days he had. Adam sees the trolley brought up from the kitchen and nods his approval before moving to his chair on Michael’s bedside. With him there, Ellen leaves the room to check on Mary instead and Jessica mumbles something about Sam then walks out as well after telling Michael who she brought to see him. 

Michael doesn’t raise his head to look at Adam even after they are alone. They don’t speak too. In the end, Adam reaches for the bed tray and puts it up with the bowl of broth and steamed vegetables. He fills a large plastic cup with water to put it on the bedside table within reach of the other man and finally opens a box of low-fat yogurt before putting dull children’s cutlery he specially asked Balthazar to send on the tray with everything else.  _ Too alike to hospital food.  _ He leans away to give Michael some space. The other man still doesn’t do or say anything. Adam sighs. “Please try to eat a little.”

At that, Michael finally raises his gaze to Adam’s face then as if remembering a grave rule, he lowers his head again and takes the spoon with a trembling hand. As soon as Adam sees him dipping the utensil into the bowl, he knows it is going to be dropped. As predicted, the spoon lands back into the broth with a small splash and a small clanking noise against the ceramic. Though Michael probably assumes otherwise, it’s not this little failure that gets on Adam’s nerves but what follows after. The man mumbles an apology and tries to force himself to pick up the spoon again. It is at this moment that Adam realizes he is still angry and although he is usually great at controlling his scent around patients, seeing Michael only made him remember his father’s earlier demands of him. His scent must be screaming  _ furious Alpha _ right now. Of course. 

With a deep breath, he calms himself, sits up straighter and tries to talk in a serene tone to the best of his abilities. “May I help you?-” This time, Michael doesn’t dare to directly look at him but Adam sees his eyes moving under his lashes. “-Please don’t worry. I used to do this all the time with patients when I was still training to be a doctor. I promise I won’t spill or drop anything on you. I won’t get any closer than needed and let you do it yourself as soon as we get some food in you and you feel better.” His answer is of course silence. Adam doesn’t feel like pushing the man more. In a highly traditional household and after being sold like an animal, this man probably gets into this submissive behaviour like a second skin to survive. It won’t be broken in a moment just because he met an Alpha who says ‘please’. It would be disrespectful on Adam’s part to pry into his defense mechanisms and try to undo them now when Michael needs to fear his surroundings more than ever. 

Without saying anything else, he reaches for the spoon and just as Adam thought, he faces no opposition. Michael obediently eats whatever Adam gives him without saying a word. The process is a bit slow but they get it done soon enough. After that, Adam bids him good evening and goes downstairs to send up someone to collect the dishes and help Michael to the bathroom. 

Bobby finds him again in the staff dining room joined to the kitchen. 

“Did your father tell you what he plans to do?” Adam nods then takes a seat on the dining table. Bobby signs everyone to vacate the room then closes the door separating the kitchen from there after bringing them two bottles of beer. Adam accepts the drink and takes a large gulp. His throat burns a bit when he drinks too fast but the sensation only works to make him shake his head and clear his thoughts.

“Did he know, Bobby? Did he cut his wrists because of that? Father showed me-”

“-tests, right? Told him not to do that, boy. He never liked Michael anyway. Always wanted to throw him out. I could understand he didn’t trust a stranger his eldest son appeared with one day but they were already mates by then. Your father had plans to find Dean another mate from a big family like yours. Michael knew all of that. He was always in his own corner, always nice to everyone. Dean loved him a lot. First thing when he came home from work, he would run to his mate. That pissed your father off even more. When- when we got the call from the paramedics- Adam, even I shed tears. As the eldest Alpha, your father of course needed to make quick decisions and be strong for everyone but- You are right. As soon as he instructed Ellen to collect blood samples, Michael knew what was gonna happen. Thought death would be easier, was probably right.” 

The older man finishes half of the bottle in one swing and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. In his twenty five years, Adam never saw the man like this. But then again, they never had to deal with such a thing before. They have lost Dean. That must be harder on Bobby than the man can express. He half raised all three of them. He taught Dean all about cars, made him realize he wanted to work with them. He helped Sam and Jessica to convince their Alphas so they could get married. He used to sneak Adam into his mom’s room so he could sleep in her bed. Now, he is acting more like a father who lost a son than Dean’s actual father. 

Adam lights another cigarette and offers one to Bobby. He makes his mind as they sit in silence side by side for another twenty minutes. 

“Bobby, I will need your help.”

* * *

It’s a little after midnight when Adam finds himself back by Michael’s side. He waits until everyone retires to walk back to the room and lightly knock. Inside, the scene before his eyes is one he didn’t expect to find. He sees the suitcase first. Then his eyes find Michael sitting at the foot of the made up bed, shoes on and coat in hand. “I am ready to go, Alpha.” He says, voice low but not wavering. 

“Go where?” Adam finds himself asking sincerely. Why is Michael prepared in the middle of the night? He was apparently expecting someone to come get him too. But for what? Adam looks at the suitcase. It is more of a small bag that could be used for a weekend trip at most. 

Following his gaze, Michael unzips his meager luggage to reveal one change of clothes, underwear, socks, a folder with documentation that’s probably medical records, a smaller bag of toiletries and the picture of him and Dean Adam saw earlier on the nightstand. “This is all they will allow there. They will take the picture when I am sold again but until then… Am I allowed to take these?”

All they will allow-  _ God.  _

Adam squeezes his fists tight. His nails dig into his palms. Michael thought-

He thought Adam is here to take him to- He even asked if he is allowed to take a single day’s worth of clothing and a simple picture of his dead mate with himself for the months he thinks he will spend locked up at that slave trading establishment…

Adam wants to break something. Or punch someone. Probably John Winchester. Briefly he considers whether he should just break into the master bedroom, throw Mary out and have that dog fight his Alpha is so eager to have with him right this instant. Probably he should. It would benefit everyone, wouldn’t it? Adam was never interested in ruling the family,  _ the pack _ as their eldest Alpha still calls it. That was always Dean. He was the one who would change the rules and traditions of this family of bigots. He was going to end the tyranny. Now though- Maybe Adam should just take the fire iron from the chimney, break the lock of that big door upstairs and-

Michael visibly flinches and lowers his head further. 

All at once, Adam comes back to himself. He forces his scent down, leaps on his feet to open a window then immediately crouches in front of Michael making sure to leave a suitable gap between them. 

“I am not mad, Michael. I mean,  _ I am. _ But not at you. Forgive me for losing control like that. I- Actually I came here to talk to you about this matter. Will you hear me out? Should I go and come back when my scent is back to normal?” After four seconds of silence which Adam counts with his breath held, Michael slowly shakes his head. Adam lets out a breath then drags a chair over for himself. “I- Well, I apologize again. I am not an angry Alpha normally. It’s just that this house and these people- The things I witness here make me go crazy. This is, what our Alpha wants to do to you, is a fine example of that. I will cut straight to the point. I don’t want to take you to the auction center.”

Michael whips his head up fast seeming to forget the submissive demeanor and the carefully maintained submissive stance before an Alpha. “I know you are wondering why. I am not sure if they told me everything about me. For myself, I didn’t even know Dean had a mate. You probably noticed I don’t talk to my family much. That’s because I worked hard to get out of here, Michael. My mother was a bought Omega. Her own father sold her to our Alpha. My childhood was spent watching her trying to survive for me without her freedom and most basic rights. I grew up hating this place if not my father. So I- Well, I won’t do it. I won’t take you to be sold. If I must, I will fight for the right to rule. But since I don’t want anything to do with this house and this family if I don't explicitly  _ have to _ , I thought I should ask if you would like to come with me instead. I have a house of my own, a nice city to show you and means to help if you just decide you want a new life.”

Silence, stunned on Michael’s end and patient on Adam’s, takes over once more. 

“I am… not free to decide, Alpha.” 

Adam furrows his brows but carefully keeps an iron fist around his scent so he doesn’t repeat the same mistakes he made just a few minutes prior. “You are not free to travel with an Alpha who isn’t family. You are free to decide what you want to do. Hesitate, you might. I know we just met. I know we were introduced right before I had to give you medicine to put you to sleep. I know I am already an Alpha who displayed aggressive behaviour twice now since we met and you have only my word to trust but I assure you I want to help. I know- I mean, I am aware what must be done for you to lawfully be free again and I am ready to do it. Once we are out of this city, away from everyone who knows you, we could plan the rest. So please think at least. I can’t imagine anyone willingly going to that kind of place but what I am offering you might be strange and hard to process for you too. As I said, you are free to decide.”

Michael turns his gaze to his suitcase this time. Slowly, he leans down to pick up the framed picture. Adam feels like he is violating a private moment then. So for the lack of anything else to do, he stands up and walks to the open window to just breathe the chilly night air into his lungs as he waits. How much time passes, he is sure they both won’t ever know.

“I accept, Alpha. Whatever you choose to do can not be worse than the auctions even if you don’t keep your promise later.”

* * *

The sun finds Adam in the middle of a screaming match with his father when it arrives. Mary, Sam and Jessica watch what is happening with wide eyes, all of them two surprised to think to even blink. Michael waits next to the front entrance, three large suitcases around him, Dean’s leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders and a fresh bite mark on his neck. Bobby is standing in front of him to prevent any kind of attack to the man. After a night of phoning and emailing Adam’s own housekeeper, the hospital and the clerk’s office in the other city to make the necessary preparations, he is also tired but Adam knows he will help till the end. 

After John stomps away to somewhere with Mary following close behind to calm him down, Sam and Jessica turn to Adam. None of them can find words. Only, Jessica smiles at him gratefully and Sam picks up one of the suitcases to help to the car. 

In half an hour tops, Adam is driving with Michael on the passenger seat. 

* * *

This time, just for once, the stupid law on Omegas and their lives works in Adam’s favor. Thanks to Bobby, they are received by the paperwork and the officials ready. Even the witnesses are there thus there is no interruption of any kind to the process. Adam’s signature under his own photo, Michael’s fingerprint under his and ten short minutes for the procedures end everything. Michael is once again free. He is no longer a bought Omega, no longer a slave. No one can sell him again except his own Alpha and Adam of course won’t ever do such a thing. From now on, this man has his life back. Adam will take him home, let him grieve and heal then help him found a future. No one can prevent it anymore. Not Michael’s past. Not a crumpled piece of paper officiating an Alpha named Dean Winchester purchasing Michael. Not John Winchester. 

The marriage certificate finds it’s place in an intricate envelope that stays held closely against Michael’s chest all through the short drive to the house. The fear of someone taking it away is in no way unreasonable but unnecessary now. This is a win. 

They are already married. 


End file.
